


Les arnicrochets

by JessSwann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian est un jeune étudiant qui aime faire la fête... Une nuit il est réveillé par des chuintements....</p><p> </p><p>Note :Le concept des arnicrochets ne m'appartient pas complètement... A la base c'est ma grand mère qui les a inventés pour empêcher ses enfants de toucher aux robinets et faire ainsi des économies d'eau ( une écolo ma grand mère) . L'idée m'a toujours fait rire... Donc je l'ai reprise en modifiant un peu les bestioles par contre j'ai gardé le nom !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les arnicrochets

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Julian se réveilla. Les paupières épaissies et la bouche rendue pâteuse par un excès d’alcool, le jeune homme tourna le radio réveil vers son visage.

« Je le crois pas » Maugréa-t-il.

A peine une heure d’un sommeil pesant et voila qu’il se réveillait sans raison. Il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers et referma les paupières, décidé à fuir le mal de tête qui menaçait par le sommeil.

 

Moins d’une minute après il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

 

Un chuintement.

 

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de se souvenir.

Avait il ramené une fille cette nuit ? Non… ou alors elle n’était pas mémorable.

 

Cette fois, bien réveillé et l’effervescence de l’alcool passée, Julian bondit sur ses pieds et s’empara de sa lampe de chevet. Ainsi armé, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée. Le chuintement augmenta. Devant lui, une ombre noire.

« Je vous préviens je suis armé ! » S’exclama-t-il.

Après ce judicieux avertissement il alluma la lumière et vit …. Rien du tout. La pièce était vide. Le chuintement avait disparu. Seul le robinet du lavabo laissait s’écouler un mince filet d’eau. Julian le referma d’un geste sec puis retourna se coucher en se jurant de ne plus jamais boire.

 

 

Cours de civilisation, quelques jours plus tard.

 

 

Les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, Julian s’efforçait de lutter contre l’endormissement depuis de nombreuses minutes lorsque sa voisine d’amphi et meilleure amie, Sabrina lui tapa dans les côtes.

« Juju réveille toi…

\- Ouais… ouais, j’y peux rien cette bonne femme m’endort » répondit le jeune homme en réprimant un bâillement.

Sabrina soupira lourdement et gratifia son ami d’un regard inquiet.

« T’as l’air de pas avoir fermé l’œil depuis des semaines.

\- C’est le cas.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »

 

Julian haussait les épaules pour répondre lorsque la voix de la maître de conférence claqua dans l’air.

« Vous au fond si les légendes urbaines ne vous intéressent pas vous pouvez sortir »

Sabrina rougit et se fit toute petite dans son fauteuil tandis que Julian considérait l’enseignante.

« Ouais après tout… » Marmonna-t-il avant de rassembler ses affaires.

Son amie lui fit les gros yeux

« Julian !

\- Tu me fileras le cours »

 

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, Julian se leva et se dirigea vers les issues de secours de l’amphi qui était invariablement ouvertes. Derrière lui, la voix du professeur reprit son ronronnement

« Parmi les légendes les moins connues il y a celle des arnicrochets sûrement dérivée… »

 

 

Appartement de Julian, le soir qui suit

 

 

Julian ouvrit un œil vague. On tambourinait à la porte. Sans prendre la peine d’enfiler un pantalon, il ouvrit et Sabrina s’engouffra dans la pièce, le renversant presque au passage.

« Mais enfin qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ! Tu sais bien que le cours de la vieille toupie compte pour trois de coef dans nos UV ! »

Julian haussa les épaules

« J’étais fatigué

\- Si tu sortais moins avec Romuald et ses potes aussi …

\- T’es venue me faire la morale ou me filer le cours ? »

 

Sabrina se mordit les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas. Elle connaissait Julian depuis cinq ans maintenant et ça faisait quatre ans qu’en plus d’être son meilleur ami il était aussi celui dont elle était amoureuse.

« Alors de quoi elle a parlé ?

\- Des légendes urbaines comme d’hab et de leurs liens avec les contes d’autrefois.

\- Ah et c’était quoi aujourd’hui ? La dame blanche et la banshee ?

\- Non, les arnicrochets et les trolls » Rétorqua sèchement Sabrina.

 

Julian lui lança un regard désespéré

« Les arniquoi ?

\- Crochets. Ce sont des sortes de monstres qui s’introduisent chez les gens par leurs canalisations. Ils se glissent chez eux la nuit à la faveur d’un robinet mal fermé et …

\- Leur font subir des supplices sexuels absolument révoltants » Compléta Julian d’une voix caverneuse.

Sabrina pouffa et lui tendit ses notes

« Presque. En fait il existe plusieurs versions. Ils entraînent leurs victimes dans les robinets ou alors les dévorent sur place

\- Et les sévices sexuels ?demanda Julian en roulant des yeux.

\- Désolée mais y’en a pas. »

 

Julian soupira avec exagération et Sabrina pouffa de nouveau

« Elle dit que les arnicrochets sont un héritage des trolls qui s’introduisaient dans les maisons pour enlever les bébés

\- Quel fatras de conneries ! Tu veux un verre ?

\- Julian on est mardi…

\- Raison de plus pour faire la fête »

 

Sabrina sourit doucement et accepta.

« Aux arnitrolls ! S’exclama joyeusement Julian.

\- Arnicrochets

\- Si tu veux… Et à leur absence de sévices sexuels »

 

 

La nuit suivante

 

 

Le front trempé de sueur, Julian se réveilla en sursaut. Dans sa tête, des centaines de tambour cognaient, signe d’une soirée bien arrosée. Comme toujours dans cette situation, Julian se tourna vers l’autre côté du lit. Une touffe de cheveux bruns. Des vêtements éparpillés partout. Sabrina.

« Merde » Ragea-t-il.

 

Un bruit le fit sursauter et Julian reconnut le chuintement qui l’avait déjà réveillé quelques jours plus tôt. Une fois de plus, le bruit provenait de la salle de bain.

« Cette fois ci tu ne m’auras pas » Marmonna-t-il.

Sans faire de bruit il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s’aperçut alors qu’il était nu.

« Double merde … »

 

Julian ouvrit la porte à la volée et alluma la lumière d’un geste vif. Il discerna une ombre noire puis… plus rien.

« MERDE !! 

\- Julian ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et adressa un sourire rassurant à Sabrina

« Rien dort »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mutin et se leva. Elle était entièrement nue.

« Merde… » se désespéra Julian.

 

Sabrina noua ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa, sa langue maladroite forçant le passage.

« Je suis tellement heureuse Julian » Lui avoua-t-elle.

Il sourit d’un air hésitant. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu lui raconter ?

« J’avais toujours prié pour que tu sois le premier et finalement c’est arrivé »

MERDE, MERDE, MERDE !!!!

« Faudrait pas abuser des bonnes choses Saby »

 

La jeune femme colla son corps contre le sien et Julian soupir a. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas Sabrina… Mais… La poitrine qu’elle pressa contre son torse balaya la suite et il la poussa sur le lit. Après tout puisqu’elle en avait envie…

Tout à son plaisir, Julian ne s’aperçut pas que, dans la salle de bain, le chuintement avait repris.

 

 

Bibliothèque universitaire, un mois plus tard.

 

« Salut mon Juju »

Les lèvres de Sabrina s’écrasèrent sur celles du jeune homme et il lui lança un regard épuisé.

« Sabrina écoute faut qu’on parle

\- Je sais tu es fatigué. Moi aussi je le suis… A force de se réveiller comme ça toutes les nuits.

\- Justement toutes les nuits…

\- Je t’aime mon Juju. Oh ça y est je l’ai dit !! »

 

Julian posa un regard injecté de sang sur Sabrina. Sa petite amie depuis un mois. Ou plus exactement la fille qu’il n’arrivait pas à larguer depuis un mois.

« On va fêter ça » déclara-t-elle

Julian grimaça

« Les partiels sont dans une semaine

\- Neuf heures chez toi »

 

Julian la regarda s’éloigner et soupira. L’esprit ailleurs, il referma ses cours.

« De toute manière qui se soucie des arnimachins »

 

La nuit suivante

 

Trois heures du matin. L’heure du chuintement. Pour un peu il aurait trouvé ça drôle sauf que vu sa vie actuelle, il ne s’amusait plus de grand-chose.

« A nous deux » Pesta-t-il en jetant un regard empli de ressentiments à Sabrina qui, non contente de s’imposer, dormait paisiblement.

Cette fois il prit garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Sa main tourna lentement la poignée de la porte et il l’ouvrit à la volée.

 

L’ombre sombre était là. Le chuintement aussi.

« Qui est là ? »

Un raclement immonde lui répondit et Julian discerna une forme grouillante qui s’approchait de lui. La chose leva la main et il hurla.

« Julian ! »

 

Il cligna les yeux sous les effets de la lumière brutale et posa un regard hébété sur Sabrina

« Tu l’as vue …

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais la chose !!! »

 

Sabrina recula légèrement

« Il n’y a rien Julian, viens te recoucher »

Terrifié le jeune homme regarda dans la salle de bain

« Mais il y avait…

\- Rien du tout à part un robinet mal fermé. Le coupa Sabrina en resserrant ce dernier. Allez viens te recoucher »

Julian ne répondit pas. Il avait vu une chose. Il le savait.

 

Trois semaines plus tard, Cafet

 

« Je te jure, il se relève toutes les nuits à la même heure et va dans la salle de bain. Il me fait trop flipper.

\- Parle lui. Suggéra Annabelle, la meilleure amie de Sabrina

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Je l’ai déjà fait ! Mais il persiste à dire qu’il y a des monstres qui l’attendent dans le noir ! »

 

Les deux jeunes filles furent brutalement interrompues par l’arrivée de Julian

« Tiens lis, les arnicrochets !! Tout est dans le cours !!! »

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent un regard surpris sur Julian. Le jeune homme était pâle, hagard. Les mains qui tenaient ses cours tremblaient

« Juju ... Tu devrais t’asseoir.

\- Non ! Saby regarde, c’est marqué là : les arnicrochets s’introduisent dans les canalisations et pénètrent chez les gens. Ils viennent toujours à la même heure et se rassemblent pour prendre forme »

 

Sabrina rougit devant le regard éloquent que lui jetait Annabelle. Sans s’apercevoir du malaise, Julian poursuivit :

« Mais regarde !! »

Sabrina parcourut les notes des yeux puis soupira

« C’est le cours que je t’ai passé oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans cet état. »

Julian la regarda comme si elle venait de le frapper

« Mais enfin Saby tout est là ! Les chuintements dans ma salle de bain, toujours à la même heure ! Le robinet que j’arrive pas à fermer, la grosse forme noire ! »

 

Sabrina le regarda avec horreur.

« Arrête Julian tu me fais peur.

\- Mais il y a de quoi !! Je crois, je crois qu’il y a des arnicrochets dans ma salle de bain »

Tandis que Sabrina regardait son petit ami d’un air interdit, le rire d’Annabelle retentit

« Désolée… Mais cette histoire d’arnichet

\- ARNICROCHETS !!! » Hurla Julian.

 

Gênée, Sabrina le tira par la manche.

« Calme toi et assied toi. Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Je m’en fous » Répondit Julian en s’asseyant toutefois.

Ses mains tremblaient et Sabrina lança un regard éloquent à Annabelle.

« Merde, j’ai cours, bon bah j’y vais hein » déclara la jeune fille en dissimulant son hilarité.

 

Une fois Annabelle partie, Sabrina se pencha sur son compagnon qui fouillait les notes.

« Juju…

\- Regarde tout est marqué dans le cours et c’est pas tout j’ai fait des recherches sur le net et…

\- Tu as fait des recherches sur le net ???le coupa Sabrina avec incrédulité.

\- Oui puisque je te le dis !! Je suis tombé sur un site qui répertorie toutes les attaques connues d’arnicrochets. Regarde !!! Là, là là et encore là. Chaque fois des personnes ont disparu sans laisser de traces ou ont été retrouvées mortes. »

 

Effarée, Sabrina jeta à peine un coup d’œil aux notes de Julian

« C’est une légende enfin Julian.

\- Et ça !! Marie Charf disparue en 1987, Lola Done 2005, Sonia Fillatre 1999.… C’est sérieux Sabrina !

\- Julian… Enfin tu ne peux pas croire de telles choses. Ces filles...Elles,

\- Ce ne sont pas les seules ! Il y en a des dizaines, des centaines. Et chaque fois ça a commencé par un chuintement. Tout est sur le site ! »

 

Sabrina soupira en lisant l’adresse de la « source » de son ami

« Possessionarnicrochets.org ???? Non mais Julian c’est du délire, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire une bande d’illuminés ! »

Le jeune homme posa un regard vide sur elle et se leva.

« Julian attend où tu vas ? »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

 

Appartement de Julian

Deux semaines plus tard.

 

Sabrina poussa la porte avec hésitation et cette dernière s’ouvrit avec un bruit lugubre. La jeune fille grimaça à l’odeur rance qui lui sautait à la gorge et avança.

« Juju ?

\- Il vient toutes les nuits. »

 

Sabrina se tourna dans la direction de la voix et ne put retenir un petit cri de détresse en découvrant le jeune homme. Celui qui lui faisait face n’avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme qu’elle avait laissé sur le quai de la gare dix jours plus tôt. Les joues creuses et le visage émacié, Julian avait pris dix ans. Les cernes noirs qui entouraient ses yeux n’arrangeaient rien.

« Julian… Tu tu n’es pas allé voir tes parents?

\- Ils viennent toutes les nuits »

 

La jeune fille soupira lourdement et se précipita vers les fenêtres. Elle écarta les rideaux d’une main ferme

« Bon sang depuis combien de temps t’as pas aéré ?

\- A trois heures du matin. »

Le cœur serré, Sabrina s’approcha de son petit ami.

« Julian, c’est du délire… J’ai jeté un œil sur ton site et fait quelques recherches sur les filles dont il parle. Elles ont été assassinées. Leurs meurtriers ont été arrêtés. La seule chose que ce site fait c’est répertorier tous les faits divers sordides et les attribuer aux arnicrochets.

\- Mais alors comment tu expliques qu’elles aient toutes entendu du bruit dans leur salle de bain. Un chuintement Saby !!! »

 

La jeune fille considéra son ami et regretta d’avoir opté pour les civilisations plutôt que la psycho.

« Ce sont des bruits normaux Juju, comme dans toutes les vieilles baraques.

\- Et les arnicrochets t’en fait quoi ?

\- C’est une légende Juju… Allez vient prendre une douche…

\- Tu ne me crois pas. Tu penses que j’ai pété un câble

\- Mais non… »

 

Plus tard

 

Sabrina jeta un regard inquiet à Julian. Le jeune s’était lavé, rasé et il avait mangé mais ses mains tremblaient toujours. Il n’avait cessé de lui parler des arnicrochets.

« Putain d’arnicrochets » Pesta-t-elle.

 

Julian ne releva pas la tête. Cela faisait trois heures qu’il était sur le net. Sabrina hésita. Julian était épuisé mais il était trop agité pour dormir… Mais peut être que si elle lui donnait un décontractant … Un de ses trucs légers que lui avait donné son médecin. Sauf que ça ne faisait pas.

« Ils vont revenir… » Marmonna Julian d’une voix caverneuse.

Ça ne faisait pas mais des fois y’avait des urgences. Et puis peut être que si Julian ne se réveillait pas cette nuit, il arrêterait son délire. Encouragée par cette idée, Sabrina laissa le comprimé se dissoudre dans la tasse de tisane qu’elle préparait.

« Tiens Julian, bois ça va t’aider à t’endormir

\- J’aime pas…

\- S’il te plait »

 

Julian la regarda avec agacement. Cette fille commençait vraiment à le gaver comme il l’avait dit à ses potes. Mais il connaissait Sabrina. S’il ne buvait pas, elle le saoulerait.

« Voilà » Déclara-t-il en vidant sa tasse d’un trait.

 

Trois heures du matin.

 

Sabrina ouvrit les yeux et sa main chercha le corps tiède de Julian. Elle sourit en voyant qu’il était toujours à ses côtés. Le somnifère avait fait son effet. Un regard au radio réveil. Trois heures.

« Merde, moi qui me réveille jamais » Pesta Sabrina.

 

Elle se nicha contre Julian et ferma résolument les yeux.

 

Dans l’appartement un chuintement.

 

La jeune fille soupira.

« Foutues canalisations »

 

Nouveau chuintement. Plus proche cette fois.

 

Sabrina se redressa dans le lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait peur, une peur irraisonnée.

 

Chuintement.

 

Elle se tourna dans la direction du bruit et poussa un hurlement. Une forme noire venait droit vers elle.

« Julian ! »

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, assommé par le somnifère qu’elle lui avait donné plus tôt.

 

Chuintement.

 

Sabrina sentit quelque chose d’humide et de glacé effleuré son pied. Le chuintement était dans le lit maintenant. Il était sur elle puis en elle. La jeune fille hurla.

 

 

Une heure et demi plus tard

 

 

Menotté et encerclé par deux policiers, Julian fut projeté dans la salle d’interrogatoire.

« Je, je n’ai rien fait… » Bredouilla-t-il.

L’inspecteur lui lança un regard glacial.

« T’as rien fait ? T’es sûr … Regarde »

Julian posa un œil torve sur les photos. Partout le corps de Sabrina. Les cuisses écartées. Le ventre ouvert. Les entrailles qui…

Le jeune homme se détourna pour vomir.

 

L’inspecteur posa un regard dur sur lui

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’avait fait hein ? Elle a pas voulu ? C’est pour ça que tu l’as violée ? Et puis après t’as eu envie de plus hein ? Tu te drogues à quoi ? 

\- J’ai rien fait… C’est eux …

\- Eux ?

\- Les arnicrochets, sanglota Julian. Saby »

 

L’inspecteur secoua la tête.

« Tu comptes plaider la folie. Pas con. Mais je te rassure, je vais faire en sorte de t’envoyer en taule. Les salauds comme toi ça mérite pas de sortir.

\- Les arnicrochets, c’est eux…

\- Les voisins qui nous ont prévenus ont dit qu’elle hurlait ton prénom. Et toi tu me dis que tu dormais tranquillement pendant que des arnicrochets massacraient ta copine ?

\- Oui » sanglota Julian.

 

Il posa un œil sur les photos et éclata d‘un rire dément. La prof avait tort. Les arnicrochets commettaient des sévices sexuels.


End file.
